


I Could Be In Love

by Midnight_w0nder



Series: I Could Be In Love (Maybe) [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a stan, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And doesn't know what to say, Another lyric fic, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), M/M, Precious Aang (Avatar), Sokka & Aang are Bros, Sokka is a disaster, Zuko (Avatar) is Bad at Feelings, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, but they are in love, it was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_w0nder/pseuds/Midnight_w0nder
Summary: Sokka could be in love.He has found his muse, he has his love. He is ready.Except, his muse is Zuko. And Zuko is the Fire Lords Son.So his muse, is also his enemy.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: I Could Be In Love (Maybe) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080458
Kudos: 28





	I Could Be In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!!  
> So here is the second part. This is modern, they still have all the nations and the backgrounds are the same, except they are modern.  
> This is inspired by Shiksa Goddess from The Last Five Years.  
> You can read the previous or just read this by itself, enjoy!  
> //All rights go to Jason Robert Brown//

((listen to this - https://youtu.be/MZlLGzj8aeo ))

Sokka sat and stared at his phone and groaned quietly as he hit his head against the wall. 

Why did this cute person have to be a part of the Fire Nation,  _ why  _ were the Spirits so cruel to him? What had he done to deserve this? 

Who had he killed in a past life to fall in love with someone from the Fire Nation. 

“I think it’s kinda cool! It’s like, cross community relations, building bridges!” Aang chirped from the corner, grooming Appa and Momo. “Like, we all hate each other. But that’s boring, hating each other is boring. I think it's great you’re falling in love with a Fire Nation person!”

“I’m breaking Katara’s heart.”

“Well, she needs to start and become open minded!”   
“I’m breaking Katara’s heart, the more I look at him the more I can physically hear her heart splintering and cracking from ninety miles away. And my mother is turning in her grave. And my gran-gran is probably like making a voodoo doll of me to throw in boiling water.”

“I think you’re being over dramatic.” 

“See if he had a tattoo, that wouldn’t matter.”

“I have tattoos!”

“Exactly! If he had a shaved head, that’d be cool! If he came from Spain or Japan or the back of a van, as long as you’re not from the Fire Nation, I’d say  _ now _ I’m getting somewhere! Now I’m finally breaking through. I could tell him, I could be in love with someone like you,” Sokka groaned as he threw himself face first into the sofa and groaned loudly. Aang moved over and began stroking Sokkas head as he stroked Appa and Momos.

“I really do think you’re being a bit over dramatic about this. Who even is he?”

“Zuko.”

“Oh, the Fire Lord's son! What a great way to begin building bridges.” Sokka looked at Aang, whose eyes narrowed and then groaned even louder.

“I’ve dated Suki Kyoshi and Yue Braddy. I dated the Handleman Twins-”

“They were rough.”

“I dated Kai Westland and that random boy from the Earth Kingdom. I dated boys and I dated girls, but the minute I first saw him I just… knew. I been staring at my phone like an idiot scared to death at messing up. I feel as though I’ve been wandering through the desert and being beaten and hit. My people have suffered for a hundred years and I don’t give a shit!” Aang had moved to sit opposite him, pulling out a notebook and crossing his legs, nodding as Sokka vented. 

“If he had a pierced tongue,  that wouldn't matter. If he once were in jail or if his mother and his sister had "relations" with each other and his father was connected to the Dai Li. I'd say, well, nobody's perfect, it's tragic but it's true!”

“It’s very tragic, but also very true,” Aang agreed. 

“Aw Aang, you should see how he laughed. And how he smiles, and he has  _ dimples _ . And his hair flick, and he has a scar but it’s kinda cute. And he is kinda cute! He’s breaking the cycle,” Sokka stood up, beginning to pace and tapping his finger to his lips.    
“What cycle?”

“My cycle of bad luck.”

“Sokka, I’d say if we were looking at this as a pyramid, he’s the top of your bad luck.”

“Were you not just saying about building bridges?”

“Yeah, but you said he’s Fire lord Ozai’s son. Out of all your bad luck cycles, he right at the top. His dad killed your mum.” 

“... shit,” Sokka sighed, sitting back down. “I feel it in my bones though. He is the story I need to write. I have to write about him, he’s my muse!”

“Your muse,” Aang said, nodding his head and writing it down. 

“If you drove an R.V., that wouldn't matter. If you like to drink blood, I think it's cute. If you've got a powerful connection to your firearm collection, I'd say, Draw a bead and shoot!” Sokka exclaimed, Aang continued nodding as he scribbled down everything that Sokka was saying. “I’ve been waiting for someone like him. I’ve been  _ praying  _ for someone like him! I think I could be in love with him.”   
“You could be in love with him, alright, I see it.” Aang said, nodding his head. Sokka turned and looked at him, “What’s your diagnosis, doc?”

“Well I actually have been working on my technique for shading, see I drew Appa running through a field,” he said, turning his notebook over so that Sokka could see it. Had Sokka not been in the pits of despair, he would have agreed that the shading was lovely and the dog looked amazing. 

But Sokka was currently in the highest pits of despair. And it was not fun.

“My life is over.”

“Your life has just begun, Sokka! It’s time to grab this prejudice bullshit by the horns and throw it into the ocean and just go head first into this. And chase the man of yours dreams!” Aang said, standing up. Sokka bounced up as well.

“Yes, you’re right! You’re right,” he said with a nod, grabbing his phone. He opened it, shooting a quick text to Zuko.

‘ _ Hey, Zuko! Just checking to see if you want to grab a coffee on Friday? _ ’

Sokka held the phone, watching it and clutching to it, not moving until he heard the ding. 

‘ _ I don’t drink coffee. _ ’

Sokka squealed, he swallowed and took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to respond straight away, he wasn’t going to seem desperate. Instead he waited exactly three minutes.

‘ _ Sure! That’s totally cool. We can get what you fancy! _ ’

‘ _ Alright.  _

_ You need to stop using so many exclamation marks.  _

_ They’re used when something is a surprise or forceful. _ ’

Sokka looked at the text, grinning so much it nearly hurt. And he responded with a simple.

‘ _ Sure, see you then x _ ’

And then, after a lifetime, he got a response.

‘ _ Cool x _ ’. 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are apricated!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
